


counting

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, ahh yes, spoilers for 142 and 143
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he counts from one to ten,</i>
  <br/><i>he counts,</i>
  <br/><i>for a boy who's dead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting

one step  
two step  
he whirls them around  
smoothly  
and slowly  
to the tune of screaming men

three  
four  
he cradles the man's face  
in his hands  
and smiles  
a smile full of teeth  
and he digs his fingers  
into the empty eye sockets

five  
six  
he picks up a jar  
a jar  
full of questionable liquid  
and orbs  
that float in it  
beautiful they were  
those spherical things  
that were once his eyes

seven  
eight  
he looks to him  
the boy  
who lies pliantly  
across the bed  
as if he was lifeless  
as if he was dead  
and laughs softly

nine  
ten  
and that  
he was.

**Author's Note:**

> baby this for u ouo


End file.
